A Deranged Oratorio Rewrite
by unmasked writer
Summary: What happens when true love isn't sincere? A year has gone by and Christine Daa'e's life has shattered into pieces. Through this she faces once again the passion she once longed for. Please R
1. A Crispy Deranged Rudimentary

A Deranged Oratorio Rewrite

Chapter 1: Exodus of Sincere Amorousness

(Narrative POV)

Setting: A year after Christine has seen the Phantom

It was cold that day. Who would be so brave to go back in a place so dreaded and apprehended?

As Christine Daa'e stepped gracefully out of her carriage, she paced up the stairs. Up the dismayed stairs she had once encountered before. She breathed heavily, inhaling the cold, humid air filled with memories that were. Grabbing the gold handle and pulling it so the door opened, surprisingly seemed hard for Christine. Maybe this was wrong for her. She had to go back. She couldn't. She had to.

Prologue:

(Christine's POV)

(Reads Aloud):

Dear Miss Daa'e,

I leave this note with my love. I have not the heart to tell you this but I am leaving you. I am taking all my belongings with me and leave you with the empty mansion. Knowing my love for you is strong I cannot bear to loose my career. I regret in doing this but I must leave you.

Love,

_Raoul De Chagny_

I tried pacing myself in finding my clothes. I had nothing. I was alone. I didn't know where to go. I thought for a while why Raoul did this to me. Was it because I let him take the job offering in London? Why? It thought we were happy. I didn't know where to go. Sinisterly I walked out of the mansion and breathed the poisoning air. I walked up the stairs and into the abandoned room where all my clothes laid. I packed my clothes and walked out into the intoxicating breeze. There was only one place to go. The Opera Populaire. I can't survive without a job. I can't go there though. I have to.

**(I know this is really short but its like a preview of a story. If I get a lot of people who like the story line I'll continue. Please review… if I get good reviews I might keep on continuing the story)**


	2. A Frail Quondam

A Deranged Oratorio Rewrite

Chapter 2: A Frail Quondam

(Narrative POV)

She walked in brittle and reminded of the past. The past of what once use to be of love, passion, and _fear_. She noticed the grand staircase was still indistinguishable. Everything was the same. Excluding the new delineation of a new perceived diva. Her name resembled the beauty and gracefulness of a swan. She read on the poster: Mademoiselle La Brigitte, Le Diva. As Christine read this image, she began to feel a slight twinge in her eyes. Drawing her hand up to her face she felt the pessimism of her brackish tears. Wondering why she was crying, she pulled out a handkerchief with her name embroidered on it, and slowly wiped away her tears of dismay.

As she walked into the theatre room she saw a woman with fair, crème colored skin trying to sing a verse from the play "La Traviata". When Christine saw her, she presumed that it was La Brigitte. She heard the words of a man say, " La Brigitte, we have no reason to question your graceful voice but more passion please. Try the same emotion you did in Monte Carlo!"

"Yes, but how can I when I am fastened in the corset" she yelled excruciatingly. Again she tries once more.

This time Christine went up to the new man who she guessed was the new manager. "Hello monsieur. May I ask to audition for this opera house?"

"No Madame. I cannot audition you because Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre are recently out of town. You have to ask the man backstage to audition you for now. He is well fit and looks about 20 years of age. He has golden brown hair. You cannot miss him," the man said tiredly.

Christine walked up onto the stage and went around the corner to which led up backstage. She paused and closed her eyes and remembered her younger days in the populaire. She had spent her days in the opera as a ballerina with grace and poise. Then she remembered the time when she met the phantom. All of a sudden, at that moment, Christine lost her balance and nearly fell forward. Something caught her hand.

"Sorry Madame. I didn't see you there," the man said.

She turned and looked at him. He was handsomely dashing. He was the one the man who was rehearsing La Brigitte was talking about. She quickly smoothed out her burgundy dress and slipped off her glove. "Monsieur, my name is Christine Daa'e and I wish for you to audition me," she said gravely.

Christine was a state of shock because no one had remembered her. She guessed that she would have to have Monsieur Andre and Firimin to get a better chance of leading parts. She had to wait for them but she was very desperate on working. She wondered where Madame Giry and Meg were. She had remembered that they had left after the chandelier crash.

"Madame, I would gladly audition you. My name is Thomas Wolfe," he said promptly. "Whenever you feel content to sing please tell me so I can hear your voice."

"I would like to start now. Please" she quoted instantly. Since she had not prepared any songs to sing she had no choice but to point to the song _Think of Me_. She had the notes in her old notebook. She took it out and gave it to the pianist.

"Whenever you are ready," Thomas said doubtfully. He had not heard anyone sing passionately so every applicant ended up a disappointment.

Christine closed her eyes and sang the words:

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye._

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while,_

_Please promise me you'll try._

_That when you find,_

_That once again,_

_You long to take your heart back and be free._

_If you ever find a moment _

_Spare a thought for me…_

Each note she sang had precision. She passionately sang each verse. As she sang she pounded each note with her entire heart, love, and sincerity. It was like she was bonded to each note and key. Every word that came out her mouth seemed like a dove fluttering out of the sky. Like an _angel of_ _music_. Strangely, slowly, something came over her body.Shefeltsomething had overpowered her passion.That her heart flowed out her own blood as she sang. It was like her heart spoke out. She felt her body over flowing with a rigorous mortality. As an angel, she felt her wings evolve and unfold, she could feel her own wings lift her up.

After hearing these words the apprentice, who is Thomas, was amazed and glorified. He heard an _angel _sing. This girl had the voice of silk gliding on water. As Christine sung she felt the passion and thought in her song. It wasn't long until she stopped and collapsed.

**(Please review. What will happen to Christine now? Will Thomas take her in the opera?)**


	3. A Collective Compassion

A Deranged Oratorio Rewrite

Chapter 3: Collective Compassion

"Rao…. where am I" Christine asked faintly and indecisively. She felt the presence of Raoul. He was standing in front of her. Carrying her off into the oblivious. She couldn't figure out where he was taking.

"I thought you left. I thought you left me to perish without your warmth and love. We were blithesome together. Maybe I thought you loved me enough to not leave me," she said compellingly. He didn't answer. "Raoul? Why aren't you answering me?" she asked willingly.

"Sssshhhhh," he said deceptively. "I love you more than ever." He placed her down into the glacial snow. She realized where they were. It was very hazy around them. She thought she knew where she was but couldn't point it out. Out of know where she heard a strange sound. It was like a song she had heard before. A song from the past. She turned without apparent emotion. She saw nothing.

But heard the song her father played often when she was young. How could this be? Her father had been dead quite sometime now. It was impossible for, only her father can play this son. She glanced hastily back a Raoul who was standing with his hand out for quite sometime. It was as if he wanted to dance with her. Christine felt her soul fly away with each note the music played. She blankly took Raoul's hand and they danced without having a care in the world. As they dance, Christine felt like the whole world had been brought back to her. She couldn't stop dancing.

Unusually, they stopped. Raoul spoke inattentively to her. He said, "Christine, I love you more than words can explain. I have many faults in my life. I saved you from that monster because I love you. May I ask a favor from you?"

"Anything" she said very quickly. She never even thought about what he was going to ask. It didn't matter though. Not to her. She would go to the ends of the world to please him. She waited for him to speak. Raoul stood there like a statue ready to fall and break. It seemed like he had blankly forgotten that he was alive. Christine sensed a flaw in him. Like he had changed. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to follow him.

"Ow! Raoul I can't feel my arm! Stop squeezing my wrist! Please!" she said intensely and hurt. She would feel that her wrist had been cut off. She realized he was _hurting _her. Again she pleaded for mercy. But the grip of his hand had gotten more constrict.

"Save me," he said helplessly. She turned around and then looked back again at Raoul. He was gone. He had been right in front of her. She quickly called out his name, "Raoul!"

She had been led into a deep lost forest. It was very smug around her. She couldn't see a thing. She had become more terrified as she called out his name. Louder and louder she yelled. No one answered. She tried running out of the forest. She stumbled across the leaves. It looked like she was shuffling through the red and orange pile of leaves she had stumbled upon. She attentively stood up and ran. Her breath was heavy. It didn't take her long to figure out she had gone in circles. She tried another way. It leads into a bloody stained area. She let out a scream as she saw a figure in the fog. It looked like a figure of a man looking at her. It had held something in its hand. She ran.

She didn't know whom she was running from. She then stumbled upon a bunch of roots. She yelled out for help. She had fell upon a bloody pile of leaves. There was blood everywhere. She looked at her hands. Blood. She had seen human blood on her hands. She looked in front of her and saw a tomb.

She quickly brushed away the leaves burying it and read on the think piece of granite:

Raoul DeChagny

18?-?

R.I.P.

She turned and felt a hand on her back. It was Raoul.


	4. Perilous Drift

A Deranged Oratorio Rewrite

Chapter 4: Perilous Drift

" Christine, Christine?" the voice said. Christine, unconscious, woke up feeling heavy and breathless.

"Huh? Where, where am I?" she said responding to the voice she heard. She could barely open her eyes. She wanted to ponder to whomever saved her.

"Christine, you collapsed on the stage. You've been kicking vigorously and screaming in your sleep." the voice said.

"I've been sleeping?" she said. After saying this she woke up full of herself and saw a young ballerina sitting behind her side.

"Madame, you've been sleeping. I saw you colasp on de stayge." she said. The young ballerina had a heavy French accent. Christine could barely understand what she was saying. It didn't matter though. Christine was too frightened by her dream she had about Raoul and how he came back from the dead. She thought for a second breathing heavily. Maybe the dream was signaling something to her. Maybe her dream was intended to happen.

"Madame, my name is Gabriel. Gabriel le Tuwa. If you need me at any time I will be in the dormitories. Oh and Monsieur le Thomas wants to see you when you feel bettah. Shall I tell him to come een?"

"Oh of course." Christine said as she stared at the young ballerina. There had been something about her. Like she was hiding something. Like a secret. The young ballerina had thick raven hair. Her complexion was like the color of a crème colored peach. Her body was very muscular. Christine estimated that she had been a ballerina for only a couple of months. She didn't think that this girl was a professional yet.

"Madame?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"Oh…sorry. Right. Umm yes you can tell Monsieur Wolfe that I will be expecting him in about 10 minuets." Christine said as she tried carrying her body weight. She felt though as if her body was to fall. Christine slowly waked to the large china flowered bowl and poured it with warm water. The water was so clear. There was a bit of vapor from the water when she put her face near the bowl. She took her hand and cupped it. Then she slowly dipped her cupped hand into the warm water and put it up to her face. She looked back up to the mirror. She had remembered that she was sitting right next to the mirror the phantom of the opera opened. When she was done bathing her face she walked toward the mirror where she first saw the phantom. She tried opening the side of it. It was sealed shut. She was relieved it had been bolted. She turned around to look at her desk mirror.

:crack: she had dropped her brush. She quickly picked and up and screamed. She had seen Raoul's face in her desk mirror! It quickly faded. She heard the door knock.

"Madame Daa'e? It me... Uh Monsieur Thomas." the voice said outside of her door. She was frightened by seeing , or thought she saw, Raoul's face in the mirror. She winced a little and then attentively opened the door.

"Ah.. Madame. I hope your feeling better." he said. Christine just noticed how dashingly handsome he was. He had beautiful silk golden blonde hair. It was medium cut. Maybe a little shorter than Raoul's. He had a wonderful figure. It looked like he had a nice cut to his body form. Nice biceps, strong complexion. Christine was very fond of him. Or taken? She couldn't figure out the right word to describe it. She remembered how she fell in love with Raoul and how he had broken her heart. She spoke silently in her minded, telling herself not to be involved in a relationship with this man, for he too might break her heart inattentively.

"Yes Monsieur, you wanted to speak to me," she said professionally. He quickly glanced at the grand clock that was just in the room.

"Ah, yes, Madame, you are definitely a glorious singer. I gladly accept you in the Opera Populaire. Madame we are having rehearsals today for the performance of Monsieur Le Vicomte's Carmen. He is the conductor and director of the plays. I hope that you will audition. It will be in exactly an hour in the stage room." he said and quickly turned away and paced down the halls.

She was stunned on how he told her. He was such a professional at his job. Not wasting any more time, Christine quickly looked through her wardrobe. She took out a royal blue corset and a white dress. She quickly changed and waked briskly down the hall to the stage room. She approximately 50 minuets left until auditions. She thought that she might poke around for a while. She went up the grand staircase. Her hand glided through the marbled railing. It was beautiful. All her memories came back when her hand met with the staircase.

She remembered everything. Good and bad times. She had remembered when Raoul went down in the cave were the Phantoms lair was. He had down everything for her. She remembered the Ball de Masque and how they were engaged. She felt a tear trickle lightly down her rosy cheek. Something was feeling right for Christine as she stopped in the middle of the staircase, holding the marbled rail. It was though as if she had been transmitted all the memories of the past back into her. She turned around to go back down the staircase. Something hardly shoved her. It was the main diva, La Brigitte.

"Move you little ingrate. You're just an amateur. Don't even think about trying to take my place. You whore. I know what your after. It's Thomas isn't it? Ha he's mine. If you think charming him with your grace will work it won't. You little maggot. You're pathetic. Yes, I've heard of you Christine Daa'e or should I say Chagny! Ha! I forgot he had left you. That's the only reason why you came back. I know about you Christine. You used to be the diva after sleeping with the Vicomte. You only slept with him to win the lead over La Carlotta. It's not going to work this time!" she said without sympathy.

Brigitte then looked at Christine in disgust and walked down the grand staircase gracefully. The words she had said to Christine had gotten to her. A whore? Christine felt a painful burning feeling in her face. She tried to hold back the tears. But it overflowed like the treacherous sea. She couldn't help but to run back to her room. She felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned around and saw Thomas.

"Don't mind her Christine. She's nothing. You're something. When I heard you sing it was very enchanting. I mean no wonder the Vicomte fell in love with you," he said as he let go of her arm and walked down the staircase leaving her. His words pondered through her mind. Fall in love? She had thought of that. How can it be love when the Vicomte had left her? She took her hand and quickly brushed her face wiping the tears of despair away. She glanced at the clock, looked at the floor, and then, walked down the staircase. She walked into the stage room. There she saw her and La Brigitte. They were the only two who were auditioning for the role of Carmen. She quickly looked at Monsieur Wolfe and took a seat waiting to be auditioned.


	5. Passionate Plunge

A Deranged Oratorio Rewrite

Chapter 5: Passionate Plunge

As Christine sat on the theatre chair, the thought of Raoul filled her despaired mind. Her feeling for singing became her trepidation. As memories filled her mind she couldn't help but dove off into her own world. She imagined her life as it should be. She would've probably had her first child. If it was a girl she would name it Belle. A boy, Olivier. She gazed upon what paradise she would've tasted. What a wonderful life. A world filled with love, warmth, and salvation. Christine felt like all salvation was taken from her and would never ever be given back. It was like she had lost her heart in the ocean. It would never be found. Never. What she now dreamt had all been shattered. She would never again be able to taste the richness of heaven.

"Madame Daa'e, we are ready for you." Thomas said as Brigitte tossed her dress and walked hastily across the stage.

Christine's eyes had met with hers. Brigitte looked at her and laughed a demonic laugh. Christine disregarded her and her smug face. Christine walked across the rest of the stage to stand right in the middle of it. She glanced at the notes she was to give to the pianist. She handed him the lyrics to "Think of Me".

"Uh… Madame, since we want to her your voice but not with the same lyrics. Is there any song that you have that you can sing." the conductor said loosely.

Through this, Christine was in the state of shock. She had only a couple of song lyrics. Don Juan Triumphant and Think of Me. She couldn't sing Don Juan because it would be suicide. Her memories would be relived.

"Madam, quickly please! I do not have all day!" he impatiently yelled at her.

She quickly took out the notes and handed to him. Her choice was obvious not in her hand. As the notes played, it drowned her. It felt like she had been hit with a hard inanimate object. She felt like her whole world was beginning to drown. Each note stung her like poison.

_**You have brought me to that moment were words run dry,**_

_**To that moment where speech disappears into silence….**_

_**Silence…**_

_**I have come here, **_

_**Hardly knowing the reason why….**_

_**In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwinement…**_

_**Defenseless and silent-**_

"Stop, please Madame. It seems as though, every time you sing, it's with passion. Not everyone can sing like that. You have truly been blessed with the gift of song." Monsieur Le Vicomte said incisively.

Christine grinned. Happiness was drained from her. Her heart had shredded into millions of pieces.

"You, my dear, are Carmen." Monsieur Le Vicomte repeatedly uttered.

Christine walked back into her room. Before she did, she curtsied and asked to be excused for the next days audition. As she walked down the halls she heard a strange sound. A sound coming from the wall. A voice. A song. An angel. She shut her eyes and followed the music. She leaded up into her own dressing room. The mirror had been open.

It was dark and drippy. She quickly closed the dressing room door and slowly walked over the ledges of the mirror. She remembered where the Phantoms lair was. She crossed the moving candle holders and as she reached up to the lake she stopped. She saw the hem of her dress was torn. After glancing at it, she went on. The boat was still there. As she got on she took the stick and hulled herself onto the boat. Beamingly she waltzed across the boat pushing the stick back and forth. She was still amazed by the statues that lied in the crossings of the lake. There was a misty haze everywhere. She couldn't see a slight sign that signaled to her that she was almost to the Phantoms lair. She soon felt a tug into her boat.

It had stopped. She tried hurling a little, then pushing it to the side. It tipped. She fell right into the mid deep warm water. She quickly tried to swim up near the surface. She started to respire. Ferociously, she felt a tight rope holding her down in the water. Her foot had gotten stuck through the rope. She tried swimming up to the surface area. It was just too difficult. She knew she was drowning. She knew there was no hope. She knew that she was going to die.


End file.
